Invincible Vol 1 72
|Volume = 1 |Issue = 72 |Event = Invincible: Viltrumite War |Publisher = Image Comics, Inc. |StoryTitle1 = The Viltrumite War, Part 2 |Image = cover-invincible-72.jpg |CoverArtist1 = Ryan Ottley |CoverArtist2 = Dexter Vines |CoverArtist3 = FCO Plascencia |Publisher1_1 = Image Comics, Inc. |Writer1_1 = Robert Kirkman |Penciler1_1 = Ryan Ottley |Inker1_1 = Cliff Rathburn |Colourist1_1 = FCO Plascencia |Letterer1_1 = Rus Wooton |Editor1_1 = Sina Grace |PreviousIssue = Invincible Vol 1 71 |NextIssue = Invincible Vol 1 73 |Synopsis1Header = THE VILTRUMITE WAR CONTINUES! |Quotation = Getting it now, are you!? Done screwing around?! I'm not letting go, Conquest! I'm not! |Speaker = Invincible (Mark Grayson) |Synopsis1 = Conquest appears before Mark, Oliver, and Zack. Conquest gloats about how he is happy to get a second chance fight and tells his order he received from his commander: leave none alive. Mark becomes angry at the sight of seeing Conquest. Conquest tells Mark that he will be killing him last and how he will slaughter everyone else. Oliver charges and Mark attempts to help him. Lucan charges Mark and restrains him. Zach fires a beam at while Nolan recovers and sees Conquest alive. Conquest easily smacks Oliver away and Nolan charges into Conquest. Allen recovers from the damage. Zack’s Tech Jacket attack have no effect on the unnamed Viltrumite he is fighting until he uses a strike attack. Conquest grabs Nolan and talks about how his son is getting close to his strength. He talks about he will enjoy killing Nolan and he headbutts him. Mark breaks free of Lucan’s hold and begins pummeling Conquest, leaving blood over his fists. Conquest breaks free of Mark’s hold while Oliver fights Lucan. The unnamed VIltrumites smashes his fist into Zach’s armor. Allen comes to his while Tech Jacket repairs itself. Mark demands to know he’s still alive and Conquest reveals that he was encased in a prison with his captors believing that they could contain him. Lucan attacks Oliver, but Nolan intervenes. Lucan talks about he couldn’t wait to kill him since Nolan didn’t kill him last time. While Mark continues fighting Conquest. Oliver lands a blow on Lucan and Nolan tells him how proud he is of Oliver. Allen holds up the unnamed Viltrumite, demanding to know why they only sent three of them. Reinforcements arrive for the Viltrumites and one land a blow on Oliver, causing him to lose his breath. Nolan tells Oliver to head to the planet they passed. Conquest punches Mark and chases after Oliver. Mark chases after Conquest and manages to get close. Oliver gets his gasp of air and Mark pushes Conquest to the ground, showing that they can survive a fast crash from orbit. Mark attempts to suffocate Conquest and Conquest smiles. Conquest flies to the planet orbit to attempt to get Mark to let go of him. He goes to say that he will kill Mark now, stating he will change the death order. Oliver watches from a distance while Nolan and Allen fight off the enslaved aliens. Allen tells Nolan where Mark is and Nolan rushes there. Mark continues to suffocate Conquest. In an effort to get him to let go, Conquest hits Mark extremely hard and impales him, causing his disembowelment as well as shattering his spine. Mark lands to the ground with his hands on Conquest’s throat, showing Conquest’s extremely bloodshot eyes. Mark keeps applying pressure until the duo lose consciousness. Nolan and Oliver arrive to a dead Conquest holding Mark’s intestines. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * * * * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * * * Unnamed Viltrumites Locations * Space * Unknown planet Items * Vehicles * * }}